B-3x Hot Shot
B-3x Scorpion Troop Hot Shot Heavy-Armed Combat Walkers – pojazd wojskowej organizacji Guardian Units of Nations, pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Opis B-3x Hot Shot to dwunożny robot wojskowy. Składa się z kokpitu, do którego podłączone są dwie masywne nogi. Kokpit jest oszklony i uzbrojony w działko mechaniczne, oraz działko plazmowe. Po bokach kokpitu pojawiają się dwie wyrzutnie rakiet w formie sześciennych kostek. Gdy się wysuwają, każda z nich ujawnia po cztery wyrzutnie rakiet. B-3x Hot Shot wyposażony jest także w silniki odrzutowe z tyłu. W trakcie lotu zwija nogi i unosi się. Robot może szybko strzelać pociskami ze swojego działka w kokpicie, a kiedy stoi może uruchomić wyrzutnie rakiet. W trakcie lotu może się także zatrzymać i ładować działo plazmowe, które tworzy białą kulę. Robot namierza następnie przeciwnika i gdy pocisk osiągnie odpowiednie rozmiary, zostanie wystrzelony z dużą szybkością. Posiada zielono-żółto-czerwoną kolorystykę. Robot jest pilotowany przez żołnierza GUN. Dane: *Waga: 116,900 lbs. *Wymiary **Pełna długość: 16.6 ft. **Szerokość: 10.2 ft. **Wysokość: 18.1 ft. *Silnik: GUN F-series Diesel Engine/ wa GUN R-series turbofan engines *Szybkość **Droga: 42 mph **Powietrze: 90 mph (?) *Uzbrojenie **Jeden 200mm Long-Range Beam Cannon **Jedna M-32A1 22mm Kartaczownica Gatlinga **Dwie wyrzutnie rakiet typu ziemia-powietrze AIM-120C Advanced Medium-Range *Załoga: Jeden *Ochrona: **Chobham-type armor on glacis and turret and armored bulkheads between turret and engine **Depleted uranium armor in production **Automatic fire detection and suppression **Collective overpressure Nuclear Biological and Chemical (NBC) protection **GVDR-1A radiological warning device Historia W trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2 B-3x Hot Shot zaatakował Doktora Eggmana, kiedy ten uwolnił Shadowa z wojskowej bazy na Prison Island. Jednak czarny jeż zademonstrował doktorowi swoje umiejętności i z łatwością zniszczył Hot Shota. Boss B-3x Hot Shot pojawia się jako pierwszy boss Dark Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Shadow the Hedgehog. Walka ma miejsce po poziomie Iron Gate. Areną jest jeden z magazynów w wojskowej bazie na Prison Island. Arena ma kształt kwadratu, na którym rozstawione są drewniane skrzynie. W trakcie walki Hot Shot unosi się w powietrze i przelatuje nad areną. Następnie zawraca i strzela pod siebie szybkimi seriami pocisków. Przy tym niszczy drewniane skrzynie, na które wleci, albo w które trafią jego pociski. Po pewnym czasie ląduje na dwóch nogach i otwiera wyrzutnie, z których wystrzeliwuje w gracza rakiety. Gdy wystrzeli wszystkie znów wzniesie się w powietrze i będzie powtarzać poprzednie manewry. W późniejszych fazach walki Hot Shot będzie zatrzymywać się w powietrzu i zacznie ładować białe, plazmowe pociski. Pojawia się przy tym czerwony celownik, który podąża za graczem. Kiedy pocisk jest odpowiednio duży, Hot Shot wystrzeliwuje go z dużą szybkością w miejsce zaznaczone przez celownik. Aby uniknąć tego pocisku, należy po prostu uciekać przed celownikiem. B-3x Hot Shot musi być uderzany w oszkloną część kokpitu, w której znajduje się pilot. Istnieje na to kilka sposobów. Gracz może poczekać aż robot wyląduje i zacznie wystrzeliwać rakiety, a następnie wtedy uderzyć. Kiedy Hot Shot leci, można wykorzystać pobliskie skrzynie, aby osiągnąć wysokość odpowiednią do trafienia kokpitu. W trakcie otrzymania każdego uderzenia Hot Shot zatrzymuje się i przerywa wykonywanie swoich ataków. Boss zostaje pokonany po otrzymaniu 4 uderzeń. Muzyka }} Galeria Hot Shot 01.png Hot Shot 02.png Hot Shot 03.png Hot Shot 04.png Hot Shot 05.png Hot Shot 06.png Hot Shot 07.png Hot Shot 08.png Hot Shot 09.png Hot Shot 10.png Hot Shot 11.png Hot Shot 12.png Hot Shot 13.png Hot Shot 14.png Hot Shot 15.png Hot Shot 16.png Hot Shot 17.png Hot Shot 18.png Hot Shot 19.png Hot Shot 20.png W innych mediach Sonic X [[Plik:Hot Shot 1 ep 41.png|thumb|Hot Shot w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Hot Shot pojawił się kilkakrotnie. Po raz pierwszy próbował zatrzymać Doktora Eggmana i Shadowa przed ucieczką z Więziennej Wyspy, ale został zniszczony przez czarnego jeża. Liczne Hot Shoty zostały później wysłane do walki z Soniciem, aby zatrzymać go przed niszczeniem Mirror Tower, którymi Eggman dostarczał energię do Słonecznych Kul. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Pojazdy GUN Kategoria:Pojazdy latające Kategoria:Pojazdy lądowe